supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Paraguay national football team
The Paraguay national football team represent Paraguay in men's football. Paraguay's best World Cup result was 2010, when they made the quarterfinals. Paraguay qualified for four consecutive World Cups from 1998 to 2010. Paraguay failed to qualify for a fifth consecutive World Cup finals in the 2014 tournament in home continent after a dismal 3-3-10 record. History 2002 World Cup For the 2002 World Cup in Korea/Japan, Paraguay was drawn in a group containing Spain, South Africa and shock Euro 2000 playoff winner Slovenia. Paraguay finished second behind Spain, and advanced to the knockouts. In the round of 16, they faced Germany, but lost 1-0 to the eventual finalists. 2006 World Cup Paraguay qualified for the 2006 World Cup by finishing fourth in CONMEBOL standings. They were drawn with England, Sweden and minnows Trinidad and Tobago, who were making their Cup debut. They finished third with a win against Trinidad and Tobago and two losses against England and Sweden. This was the only time in their four consecutive Cups that Paraguay failed to finish either first or second in their group. 2010 World Cup quarterfinal At the 2010 FIFA World Cup in South Africa, Paraguay was drawn in Group F with defending champions Italy, Slovakia and New Zealand; expected by many to not earn a single point. In the round of 16, Paraguay was playing against Japan; both teams had a chance to make quarterfinals for the first time. In the quarterfinals, they lost against eventual champions Spain. 2011 Copa America: Final Paraguay made the final to face Uruguay, who finished fourth in the 2010 World Cup. Unlike the Republic of Ireland's 1990 World Cup, Paraguay made the knockouts with all results being draws and not wins or losses. They defeated Brazil in the quarterfinals on penalties and defeated Venezuela again on penalities in the semifinals. They became the first team to make the final without winning a match. At the end, Paraguay lost 3-0 to Uruguay. 2014 World Cup: Decline The 2014 World Cup qualification is likely one of Paraguay's worst in sports and overall a very huge decline for the Paraguay national football team; in 2015 it went to Eugenie Bouchard due to her slip in the WTA rankings. Paraguay was trying to go for a record five consecutive World Cups. Under the fake map, Paraguay qualified ahead of Ecuador and eventual real qualifier and repechage playoff team Uruguay. At the end, Paraguay finished 9th in the qualification standings. Finishing last in the real 2014 World Cup with three wins, 3 draws and 10 losses, they failed to qualify for the World Cup for the first time since 1994; and lost it's chance for a fifth consecutive World Cup. This marked to be one of the worst World Cup qualifying campaigns for the Paraguay football team. This marked the third consecutive failure for Paraguay on South American soil. 2015 Copa America Prior to the tournament, Paraguay weren't favourites to make the semifinals, due to their failure to qualify for the World Cup in 2014. Paraguay made the semifinals for the second consecutive tournament, upsetting Brazil in the quarterfinals again on penalties; this led to a shock 2017 FIFA Confederations Cup failure to qualify for the Brazilians. Paraguay lost 6-1 to Argentina in the semifinals and lost to Peru, who also failed to qualify for the 2014 World Cup, in the third place match. 2018 World Cup qualification Having fell out of the top 50 in the FIFA World Rankings by the time the draw came, Paraguay's 2018 qualification needed to be better than their decline of the national team with only three qualifying wins in 2014. Eventually, they had wins that helped them make a World Cup return after missing the 2014 tournament at their home continent. Paraguay finished seventh in the final table with 24 points, more than double their declining 2014 campaign, thus meeting their goal of having a better result than in the 2014 World Cup qualification. They started off their qualification with a 1-0 win over Venezuela, and upsetting Argentina with a 0-0 draw in the next game after losing 6-1 to them in their previous Copa America meeting. Category:National sports teams of Paraguay Category:South America Category:1998 World Cup teams Category:2002 World Cup teams Category:2006 World Cup teams Category:2010 World Cup teams Category:2014 Fake World Cup teams Category:1986 World Cup teams Category:1958 World Cup teams Category:1950 World Cup teams Category:1930 World Cup teams